Arhra
Arhra, once the "Father of Scorpions," now usually referred to as the "Fallen Phoenix," is the original Phoenix Lord of the Eldar's Striking Scorpions Aspect Warriors. He is the only Phoenix Lord to have been completely lost to the Eldar and his Aspect Shrine when his murderous nature ultimately overwhelmed him and led to the consumption of his soul by Chaos, transforming him into a life-destroying monster like the Dark Eldar . History Asurmen, the "Hand of Asur," was the first Phoenix Lord. Prior to the Fall of the Eldar, Asurmen was the Eldar who led the Craftworlds away from the ancient Eldar homeworlds of their now lost interstellar empire and it was he who founded the first of the Aspect Warrior Shrines, the Shrine of Asur, upon a barren world of the same name his people initially settled. Asurmen found that he could not give up the Path of the Warrior to follow a different Eldar Path, for he desired to use his skills to protect what remained of his species after the birth of the Chaos God Slaanesh, "She Who Thirsts." From the Shrine of Asur sprang the first Aspect Warriors, and the Path of the Warrior was opened for the very first time to all Eldar. Those Eldar who wanted to follow this new path learned at the feet of their master, and in turn they assumed the mantle of Exarchs before spreading throughout the galaxy. The first Exarchs, the Asurya, the children of Asurmen, were the greatest of his students and went on to become the Phoenix Lords of the other Aspect Shrines, the first masters of the other specialised Eldar combat disciplines. Arhra, the "Father of Scorpions," founded the Striking Scorpions Aspect Shrine which came to epitomise its founder's dark nature; cunning, merciless and deadly. He taught the warriors of his Aspect the ability to stalk the shadows, creeping ever closer to their prey before falling upon them like the wrath of Khaine himself. Eventually Arhra's murderous nature consumed him, and he became lost to his Aspect, becoming known as the Fallen Phoenix. Arhra was lured by darkness and betrayed Asurmen and the other Asurya, the first Phoenix Lords, by bringing daemons into the First Shrine to wage war upon his fellows. Those loyal to Asurmen were defeated and scattered across the stars, but Arhra himself would eventually flee into the Webway, becoming "the Fallen Phoenix who burns with the dark light of Chaos." It is believed that after he began walking the Path of Damnation, Arhra fled to the Dark City of Commorragh where he became the first Dark Eldar Incubus Hierarch and founded the first Incubus shrine. Many Eldar believe that Arhra survived into the present and become Drazhar , the Master of Blades, the greatest champion of the Dark Eldar Incubi. Karandras, a Striking Scorpions Exarch and the greatest student of Arhra, took over control of the Aspect Shrine after the corruption of its Phoenix Lord. Karandras taught the Striking Scorpions the patience and discipline they needed so that they would not follow in their founder's wake and lose their immortal souls to She Who Thirsts when their bloodlust and murderous desires overtook them. Arhra is suspected to have been last seen when Drazhar and Karandras duelled for 17 days in 928.M41 amongst the shattered ruins of the ancient Eldar world of Zandros. The outcome of this epic confrontation is not currently known.